The Soul Torment
by SheW0lfAlpha
Summary: An Apprentice. That's all it took to change the Reality of everyone's future. Yusei will now need to deal with the spirit within himself to slove The Soul Torment.
1. Prolouge

Scara kicked up dust, the sound of her footsteps echoing the dark hallway. She turned on her heels and walked into a wide room with the only light coming from four candles providing the flickering flames shining brightly on a long, old table. Nerves rattled her but instead her rubbing her elbow like she did whenever she got butterflies in her stomach, Scara gave a confident smirk. She deserved the mark she was about to get and would even kill for it. Not a Signer could stop her now. She stood still a few feet away from the end of the table, while four hooded figures sat along the side at at the top, only one seat was empty. That one would be hers soon. Scara straightened her pose and raised her voice to a soft yell.

"I have beaten the other Apprentice and was victorious. I stand before you, the last Apprentice left, and I am ready to accept the Mark of the Hummingbird." She ended that little speech with an excited tone, for Scara never dreamed she would speak it now. Every night, she had burned it into memory by saying it over and over again to get ready if this moment ever came. Scara pulled back the sleeve of her left arm to reveal a glowing, violet scar the shape of a spider's web. The Apprentice's Mark. It would soon vanish, if every played out right, and a Dark Signer's mark would burn itself onto her right forearm. Scara imagined the power it would hold, what she could be able to do while bearing it.

"Roman?" She asked, signaling the broad man at the head of the table. Their leader. His hood hid his face except for his mouth. It was flat, unimpressed. Not a good thing. He stayed silent, not acknowledging her, and then he folded his hands together, in front of his face. Scara began to feel that nervousness she feared but refused to rub her arm. Then, a smile broke out from his lips. Her smirk disappeared replaced with a shaky frown. A smile was worse. The man on Roman's left wearing a blue-edged hood snickered and chuckled uncontrollably, but not loud.

"Kalin..." Scara hissed under her breath. That mental outcast was a Dark Signer, like all the hooded people at that grand table. He probably told Roman lies about her to Roman. Kalin and Scara never saw eye to eye. But instead of sending her to the Netherworld, Roman backed up his chair, an eerie screech coming from it. He rose and removed the hood from his head. Scara could now see his black as night eyes with its palest of blue iris and their pupils... as small as a pen's point. They would be her soon, too.

"The Dark Signers have agreed that your last duel was not enough to show your true value." Roman announced, his voice deep and wise. It kind of shook your soul, sort of thing. Scara bowed her head with respect.

"Another duel, then? I am ready."

"No. A... task, more like." He corrected and folded his hands behind his back. Scara tipped her head up, suddenly confused. Roman noticed her expression and sighed.

"Unfortunately, we cannot tell you what the problem of the task is, or how it is solved. Even we do not know." Unfortunately? Bull. He _must_ be lying. But if he wasn't...

"The Shadows, however, have informed us that six months from today, you will come back to this very room to make a choice. Perhaps, _the_ choice?" The choice? What was Roman talking about? Scara had never heard of the choice in her time living here.

"I can only tell you that the key to a Dark Signer's success is betrayal." Even in the fog of confusion, she secured that info in her mind. Six months from today, betray. Scara studied each of the four Dark Signer's faces to see of their reaction just as they were doing to her. Only, she could only see their lips. Misty. The green-edged hood. The person Scara was most surprised to find here. Misty was world famous model, yet she had not told Scara why she was apart of this group. Maybe she would. Her mouth was wavering between a concerned frown and an amused smile. Devack. The least known to her, but spent so much time thinking about who knows what. His mouth was hard to describe, but it was as if he had openly said, _this is going to be interesting. _Roman had on that same raised corners of the mouth grin that he held when he got up. Kalin. The jerk was... laughing? He was laughing! Scara started to breathe hard. Smiles and laughs. They were going to enjoy what was going happen! But what was going on? Roman made the first movement by raising his arms in the air. Scara had now froze stiff.

"Hold on to your deck, Scara. We'll be watching you." When he finished, everyone's mark started to glow. The Lizard, Monkey, Giant, and Spider. Even her own spiderweb. Roman's mark, surprisingly, emitted black wisps of what seemed like fog from it and creep it's way to Scara. It gathered at her feet and she didn't feel fear. Nor that stiffness anymore. Instead, she _welcomed_ it. Then everything erupted in a blinding flash and the floor beneath her feet wasn't there anymore. Then, she fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Yusei didn't show it on his face, but he knew this duel was over. It was as if some of his opponents didn't even try. Plus, Yusei had the cards to do it, too. He sneaked a glance to Hunter's face behind him. It was drawn into a sneer and he had a proud glint in his eye. Yusei drew his head back towards his cards. Hunter wasn't going to win this. Soon, Yusei's friends would be freed.

"Now that my speed had decreased, I can draw two more cards. Next, I summon Nitro Syncron. Now that I've got a tuner monster on my field, I can bring Quill Bolt Hedgehog back from my graveyard. With that done, I'm activating the Give and Take Trap Card. So now I'm going to "give" your defense a little boost and take advance of the power that beast posses."

"You're doing what?" Hunter exclaimed, the sudden defeat overcoming him. Yusei smiled, Hunter should have never underestimated a Satellite.

"You may have been at the top of the ranks back in the day, Hunter, but that's because you've never faced beast with abilities like these." He announced and drew his arm back. "Now I tune my Nitro Syncron and my Quill Bolt Hedgehog to syncro summon-UGH!" Pain swept in a hard wave across Yusei's chest as the control pad of the duel runner recoiled hard into him. Yusei wheezed and all air whooshed out of his lungs. Red and yellow lights exploded behind his eyes and, as a reflex, closed them from the hurt. What was going on? Something _must _have crashed into him! Was it Hunter? Everything was happening at a blazing fast pace and Yusei wrapped his arm around his damaged chest. He immediately noticed something rolled over the hood of the Runner and banging against his helmet. No... _someone._ But there was no time to see who. Yusei had already felt his bike wiggling on the impact and because of that, he was now spinning out of control. His mind was telling him to panic and hurl. It didn't help that taking it breaths hard enough. But Yusei had grown into this Runner and it had become a part of him. He knew what to do. Quickly, he slammed on the brakes and leaned his whole body on the steering opposite of the direction he was spinning in, ignoring the constant throbs from his ribcage. His Duel Runner responded by skidding slowly to a stop. Everyone in the Arena had a silent hush and the only noise came from Hunter as he raced by Yusei, making his clothes whip around. His laughs echoed around the whole place and Yusei scowled. What happened to that person? Where were the paramedics? As far as he saw, no one moved. Everything was so strangely silent. What the hell was going on? Yusei walked as fast as he could, which was limping, and crouched at the mangled, bloody, unconscious heap yards behind. Oh, no... he couldn't have killed that person... He ran his hands and brushed the hair out of his or her face. Her. She had long, black hair tied in a braid that went down to the middle of her back with, from what what he could tell, had a brown highlight in it. Yusei wiped the blood off her face and saw it was pale and smooth though cut from the collision. And on her left eye was a strange red scar that was two long triangles below her eye and one above. He wondered if it was a Facility tracking mark like his. Yusei looked down to her arm and gasped. It had already disappeared as soon as he glanced at it, but Yusei was sure. A glowing, purple web that was thickest at her wiast and grew thinner in the strands as it reached below forearm. It was a mark, like Yusei's. But what would a web have anything to do with the Mark of the Dragon?

Goodwin watched from his high perspective in his tower as Jack Atlas rushed up from his seat upon the couch to Goodwin's side.

"What's going on?" He spat while the flow of his coat still whipped from his movement. Lazar, at Goodwin's other side, peered up from his short height and from his look, silently asked, _Is it her? Truly? _Goodwin slightly nodded his head as an answer and nonchalantly shook his white wine around in a circle. But Jack took notice of this and turned on him

"You know something! Tell me and the crowd!" He demanded, balling his fists towards the floor. How... self-centered. Jack still wouldn't let it go. He pointed towards Yusei's smoking Duel Runner and to Yusei putting his jacket across the girl to soak up the blood. "Or if it's easier for you to spill that secret, than just tell me!" That made Goodwin chuckle a bit at his defiance and persistence, though it could only be heard by himself.

"I assure you, Jack, that I know only what you see." A lie, but what was one more to a collection? Actually, it was more of a need-to-know basis. And Jack didn't need to know now. "Yes, I'll tell you and the crowd." Goodwin flicked a gloved hand and the arena filled with live images of his face.

Yusei gritted his teeth at the sudden broadcast of Goodwin. What he was going to say to "calm" this situation down was probably just a huge fib.

"People of New Domino City, this accident was caused by a crazed fan running out onto the track in the middle of Yusei's and Hunter's duel." What? This wasn't right. Yusei thought back to when he was just about to Syncro Summon. Now that he remembered, he had only caught a glimpse, but that was enough. This girl had... appeared! He had never saw her running, but only clear road one moment and the next, a person. Even the crowd began to whisper. They shut up when Goodwin cleared his throat.

"She will get medical help and then be sent to the Facility. However, this duel is over. Yusei is the winner." This caused outrage. Reporters were exploding and citizens were yelling things like,

_That Satellite scum couldn't have won against Hunter!_

_The duel ain't over!_

Yusei tried to block it out and concentrate on the girl's health. He pressed harder with his jacket.

"Any dueler, young or old, knows that Yusei would have won." Goodwin let out a greathearted laugh that seemed to hypnotize the crowd as they let out nervous laughs, too. "Until tomorrow, then." With a high-pitched click, the screens disappeared while loud whispers started up again when everyone started to leave for home. Yusei dropped his eyes down to the girl's waist. She had a deck, of course. He carefully pocketed her cards, intending to give them back as soon as she woke. Yusei was about to gather her in his arms to bring her to help when hands forced him back.

"Hey!" He protested, than saw it was the paramedics. But that only sparked more anger. "Where happened to you? She could have been dying!"

"We waited for Goodwin's word." The head paramedic said simply as if if was something he did on a daily basis. They heaved her on a gurney and raced her off to where an ambulance waited, it's sirens blaring. While Yusei watched, a female nurse came by his arm with his jacket.

"Get in the ambulance, too. You took a nasty hit." She lightly felt Yusei's ribs and he winced heavily.

"Not as bad as she did." Yusei said, walking to the vehicle, leaning a bit on the nurse's shoulder.

"This isn't over, Yusei Fudo!" Hunter screamed somewhere from the sidelines but Yusei didn't look towards his voice. Instead, he closed his eyes. What was Goodwin hidng? He must know something about this girl. What was it?


End file.
